The Love of a Timelord
by Beatlesfan1968
Summary: The Doctor gets drunk, secrets come out. Read and review. Enjoy


**The** **love of a Timelord: a Rose/10th Doctor story.**

I stood there in the Tardis, my brown hair untidy and a cheery grin on my face as usual. 'I am a very lucky Timelord. I have a Big blue box that can travel the past, present, and future…but more importantly, I have a brilliant, beautiful human as a companion to join me in my blue box for all sorts of crazy adventures. Yes, having Rose Tyler around is definitely the best part of being me.' I thought as I sat there waiting for her to get back from Jackie's. The more I thought of Rose, the more I panicked. "She's her, fantastic, wonderful and brilliant…I'm just me, 5'10 with a goofy grin and a flying police box, always putting those I love in danger. The earth angel called Rose could never love me." I sighed and got up, giving the side of the Tardis a gentle pat. "Thanks for listening." I mumbled as I went to make myself a banana daiquiri, which I'd invented. 'I know drinking doesn't solve problems, but bananas do' I thought, giving myself a break from the ache. An hour after she'd left, Rose came back…and found me drunk. "Doctor, you don't drink unless you're really bothered. What's wrong?" she asked rushing over to me and snatching away the drink.

I was too drunk to protest. "S'nothing." I slurred as Rose gave me a worried look. "I know something's wrong, now tell me." She insisted. I was so drunk that my secret came out without me realizing. "I'm the doctor, and you're you…and I love you, but we can't be together 'cause I'm me." I finished sadly. Rose looked at me like I'd grown two heads, which was ok because according to my vision, she had three. "Doctor, do you mean that or are you just drunk?" she asked, sounding afraid of the answer. I gave her my cheeky grin and put a hand on her shoulder. "I mean it, Rose." I said quietly as I pressed my lips to hers. I pulled away in shock, instantly sober. "Iamsosorry. Please don't hate me." I said quickly, hoping she didn't.

I saw that Rose had her back turned and was shaking slightly. 'Stupid sod, you made her cry, you are so daft!' I thought angrily. I was really surprised when I heard Rose laugh, and even more so when she hugged me. I was about to say something, but she hushed me, "your kisses taste like bananas, bananas are good." She said with a grin. I hugged her to me. "Rose, I don't care if I'm me or not, we're going to find a way to make it work so, allons-y!" I said happily. Rose smiled, then gave me a curious look. "where should we go?" she asked with a grin. I returned the smile. "we're going anywhere and everywhere….after I make it possible for us to be together." I replied as I ran a hand though my hair, nerves building at what I was about to ask rose. Rose's next question was as I expected, "what are you gonna do?" I didn't reply. I just took her hand, looking into the chocolate eyes that stole my heart and spoke softly. "I can make you a time lady, you'll be nearly immortal like me and I'll never regenerate again. All we have to do is…" I trailed off and she finished for me. "All we have to do is what? What do we need to do, doctor?" she asked, hugging me close. I gulped and went on, "All we have to do is get married, Timelord style." I finished as I dropped to one knee, Gallifreyan wedding ring in hand. Rose nodded, her eyes filled with tears. I got to my feet and Kissed her. When we parted I told her my true name as I took the ring and slid it on her finger. Suddenly a blinding light surrounded us, the Gallifreyan life bond was complete. When the light faded, everything was exactly the same but completely different. Rose kissed me and I felt a sense of completion that I hadn't felt for many, many years.

 **Chapter 2**

"Doctor, we should go visit mum, together." Rose said, interrupting my bliss. The challenge of Telling Rose how I felt was out of the way, but the challenge of telling Jackie that I'd made her daughter a Time lady would be a danger greater than any Dalek…and what's gonna be worse than that is explaining that I'm her son in law. "Allons-y, my Rose." I said with a grin. "Allons-y, my Doctor" she replied as we set off for London. We landed at Jackie's and I ran my hand through my hair nervously, earning a giggle and a comforting hand on the arm from Rose. "It'll be ok, I promise." She said kissing my cheek. Moments later, we were in Jackie's flat having tea and biscuits. "What's wrong, Love?" Jackie asked while giving me an accusatory glare. The woman couldn't stand me, so I was sure our 'news' wouldn't be welcomed with open arms, but Rose was dead set on trying. "Mum, there's something I need to tell you." She said gently. Jackie went tense, but nodded for Rose to go on. Now it was my turn to tense, I was sure Jackie was going to give one of her famous slaps. "well, the Doctor and I….are married." She said slowly, giving it time to sink in.

Jackie's reaction wasn't at all what I expected. Instead she gave a triumphant laugh. "Bloody took you long enough, but I guess better late than never." She said giving me a light hug. Rose was just as stunned as I was, "you're not mad?" Rose asked in disbelief. Jackie smiled and shook her head. "heavens no, Love. If he makes you happy…I can't say much." She said with a shrug. I cleared my throat and turned to my new mother in law. "Thanks for not slapping me, Jackie." I said gratefully. Our day ended happily, relaxing in the Tardis. I was married to a beautiful woman that I could spend eternity with, and more importantly, my mother in law didn't slap me. As I thought before, I'm a very lucky Timelord. My life is bananas, bananas are good.


End file.
